


Discipline

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: jim_and_bones, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a little discipline is called for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Discipline  
> Pairing: Jim Kirk/Leonard McCoy  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Sometimes a little discipline is called for.  
> Notes: Written for the Quick 'n Dirrrrty challenge at the jim and bones community. The prompt was Spanking. Edited for clarity when posting to my journal.  
> Kink: Spanking  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"I'm sorry, Sir."

There's a soft caress before the first smack. "I know you are but you know you need this."

"Yes, Sir."

There's no pattern to the slaps, some follow each other in quick succession landing on already hot skin and others are spaced out stretching the anticipation. The next four are to the tops of the thighs provoking a "please stop". It's not followed by the safe word so the slaps continue a hand pushing between the thighs to stroke the soft skin there.

"You're gorgeous like this, ass so red and cock hard. Perhaps you've been punished enough."

"No, Sir. I mean more please, Sir."

There are several more slaps and it stings but the heat and the sensation are wonderful. The pain stokes the pleasure and the hand that every so often brushes his balls and his cock causes obscene moans and pleas to be allowed come. This is a punishment however so the pleas will go unanswered until Sir decides otherwise.

Sir knows his boy is getting close, feels it in the heat of his skin, sees it in the ass pushing up to meet in his hand and feels it in the way his boy shivers at the simplest tender touch. He pushes his boy's legs apart and grips his cock. It doesn't take long at all to make him come.

Afterwards they both sprawl on the bed. "That was awesome, Bones."

"Yeah. We're definitely doing that again."


End file.
